


Goodbye, Mr. Knight

by Northerlywind



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Character Death, Suicide, The Hounds of Baskerville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northerlywind/pseuds/Northerlywind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm so sorry, dad." So ends his last breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Mr. Knight

"Henry."

Whispers pierce the darkness when he stands in the loneliness his room creates. Night falls quickly; the wind rushes horribly at his windows and the floor creaks under every footstep.

"Henry, why?"

Guilt is a heavy word, laced with shame and fear and hurt and suffering.

He hates himself for leaving his father in Dewer's Hollow, for running away while the Hound's teeth still drip with his father's blood.

When he lies awake in his bed, trying to quell his shaking body, his mind inevitably goes to the Hound.

But it is not only the Hound that visits him in his nightmares; his father, too, takes the form of a beast that tears him apart with its teeth.

His wounds leak quietly onto the sterile tile; he cannot make a sound. His father's face looms over his, berating him, saddened.

He wakes up panting, scarred with unseen wounds that lace his stomach, his chest. He is never alone, for when he closes his eyes the red eyes of the Hound appear; when all else is silent, he can still catch its snarl.

"Henry, please, help me."

They never recovered his father's body.

He stumbles through the fog, fingers laced around the cold grip of his gun.

He knows what to do.

"I'm so sorry, dad."

So ends his last breath.


End file.
